


In His Heart

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy sweetness, sneakily avoiding writing romanian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Seb misses you on Christmas and Mom knows what's up.





	In His Heart

Somehow Georgeta always managed to fill the apartment with family and friends every Christmas for as long as Sebastian could remember. He usually loved it but this year his thoughts were elsewhere.

Y/N had gone home to Nashville to spend Christmas with her mom and sister. It had been fine up until Sebastian had finished dinner. Now everyone was talking and laughing in small groups and all Sebastian could do was think of her, wishing she had been there with him. He had dated other girls before over Christmas, none of them had spent Christmas with him and he had never been this restless.

He tried to tell himself it was because the relationship was still new, even if they had known each other for a year now. Dating was new. He wanted to be with her all the time and this week had been though. He was thrilled when she yesterday had told him she had decided to fly back to New York a few days early. Only that didn’t keep him from missing her tonight.

“Call her.” Georgeta handed her son a beer, speaking to him in Romanian as she sat down next to him with a smile and Sebastian looked up with surprise written all over his face.

“What?” Sebastian answered her in his native language. He couldn’t have been that obvious, could he? Surely his mother hadn’t seen through him that easily.

“I’m sure she is missing you too,” Georgeta smiled, tenderly giving her son’s arm a squeeze. “She’s a sweet girl. She’s good for you.”

Sebastian blinked as he tried to process his mother’s words.

“We haven’t been dating for more than a few weeks Mom,” he tried to deflect her words. He didn’t want to show her how much they meant to him. He didn’t want to rush things with Y/N but his mother’s approval still meant the world to him. Especially with how deeply he cared about Y/N.

“If you say so,” Georgeta smiled, “they should be done with dinner too by now. Call her Sebastian.”

She gave him a stern look, disguised by a teasing smile as she got up to mingle with her guests. Sebastian stayed seated on the couch for a few moments, trying to collect himself. His thoughts running wild, trying to decide what next Christmas might be like and if she would be here with him. Sebastian couldn’t prevent a small smile from tugging at his lips at that thought. God, he hoped so. There was no denying that he loved her and had done so for way more than the month they had been dating.

He quietly got off the couch, heading out onto the balcony with the beer in his hand to light a smoke before fishing his phone from his pocket. He let his finger hover over her number for a few seconds before he pressed down. It didn’t ring more than a few times before her voice sounded and Sebastian’s face split into a huge smile.

“Hi, Seba. I was just about to call you,” she sounded happy, which made him smile even harder. He wanted her to be happy, even if he couldn’t be with her it made him feel better to know that she was having a good time.

“Hey, darling. I miss you,” Sebastian spoke truthfully as he sat down to listen to her tell him about her night before doing the same himself. They laughed and talked until Sebastian started to shiver. His teeth must have clattered because she stopped talking.

“Seb. Are you outside?” she asked, concern clear in her voice and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. I wanted a moment alone with you,” he tried to charm her, but it didn’t work.

“Sebastian. You’re in New York. It’s December and we have been talking for an hour. Have you lost your mind?” she scolded, but the smile didn’t disappear from his face. She worried about him. She had before they were dating too, he knew that, but this felt different somehow. Good. It made him feel loved.

“I love you, Y/N/N.”

“I love you too Seba,” she sighed. “Just please get back inside. Call me tomorrow and I’ll be home on the 26th. Don’t get sick.”

“I won’t. I’ll pick you up at the airport,” he promised her and he could hear the smile return to her voice.

“You don’t have to do that Seba,” she insisted but also didn’t argue when Sebastian promised to be there again.

“Thank you, Bash. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Go get warm,” she ordered, making him smile even wider than he already did.

“I will. Merry Christmas, honey,” Sebastian loved how easily the small nicknames rolled off his tongue now.

“Merry Christmas, Seba. I love you,” she answered him, leaving him with a warm feeling as they said their goodbyes. Sebastian returned inside to be chastised by his mother for standing outside in the cold for so long and yet the smile never left his face. Y/N was finally his and he hoped she would be for a long time to come.


End file.
